Ophelia WatsonHolmes
by Harri-Sal
Summary: Sherlock's daughter visits his grave, Little does she know that she is not the only one visiting.


Hello! This is an Omegle fic but before we got to finish it the other person dissapeared! So If you recognise this as half yours then please let me know so I can give you some credit and we can finish this!

Disclaimer: Sherlock will never be mine :C

* * *

Ophelia Watson-Holmes rushed out of 221B. She ran away at nights lately. She always went to the same place. The grave-yard. When she arrived she walked quickly in the direction of a tree. She sat in front of the grave that stood next to the tree, "I promised I'd come, father." was all she said. She looked at the writing- 'SHERLOCK HOLMES' who can deduce something from that? No 'great husband', no 'father for two', no 'a man that works', no nothing. But that's what they agreed- undeduceable. Because there are no words to describe Sherlock Holmes. "So, Hamish got an A plus on the test. He says it's because of you. It makes him feel connected to you, so I let him think that you're actually connected with us. After death." she said quietly, straightening her back from the sound of footsteps behind her.

A sigh sounded from the darkness as the footsteps stopped, all that could be heard was the breath of the two people in the darkness.

She turned around and looked up, "Umm..."was all she said. It sounded no more than as a shriek.

"Hello..." the man breathed into the night air, a hint of nervousness in his voice and posture.

"Hello." she said, trying to keep her voice steady. Don't start to cry now, he's dead for two years. Don't cry, you're not three years old! She thought to her self, brushing her black curls out of her eyes.

"Can I sit?" He asked gesturing to the space beside her, What if she says no? What do I do then? I need them!

She nodded once, "Yes, but why?"

"We need to talk." He said sitting down next to the girl who now looked more like a woman than before.

"About?" she asked, following him with her glare.

"This," He stated gesturing to the grave, "I didn't want to, I would never have done it if I had any other choice." He turned to meet her gaze with a single tear rolling down his thin and pale cheek.

"Done what?" she asked quietly, one of her hands starting to hold the grass underneath them tightly, until it almost ripped off the ground.

"Left." He said simply He wanted to hold her hand, Should he? Or would she reject him? He shifted slightly unsure of what to do.

"Who are you?" she asked, hoping she has got it all wrong. That it wasn't him. He's dead. It was... It was some stupid stranger that only wanted to see her suffer.

The man blinked, shocked "It's me... your dad, Sherlock..." Sherlock stood and turned away, She hated him, She didn't even know who he was...

"No, because he is dead. Who..."she bighted her tongue, ripping off the grass, "You're dead." she said quietly, trying to keep both voice and breath steady.

"If you want it to be then I shall stay so..." Sherlock started walking away silent tears cascading down his face.

"Why did you do this? "was all she said. Her voice broke, and she stood up, trying to find balance by leaning on the grave.

Sherlock stopped in his tracks "Because I love you and I can't lose you, any of you." was all he could choke out.

"I have a lot to say to you." she said and sat next to the grave from fear that her legs will fall underneath her.

"Then say it now" He begged her from where he was still stood.

"The past two years were the worst in my hole life. I tried to kill myself six times, dad. Six."

"No!" Sherlock gasped, He fell to the floor, his legs having given way, "Ophelia, Why?"

"That's the best part. My friends had enough from hearing me talking, so they started to ignore me. I had no one. And Hamish... He looked out of the window every night, calling to the moon and demanding that you'll come back. The sorrow always takes a hole, dad. Make me feel better."

Sherlock had made his way over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her, "I know, I felt it to! #

I missed you so terribly!"

She buried her face in his shoulder, the tears now starting to cross her cheeks as well, "I died everyday." she said in a broken voice.

"Trust me sweet, I died with you," He mumbled rubbing his hand up and down her back. "I'm so sorry!"

"I... I lost so much blood in the past two years. I think I'm paler than before." she mumbled, trying to bounce back up. But it won't happen.

"Blood...?" Sherlock shook his head "We will talk about this, Sweet, but now we need to get you home, it's late and cold." He stood up taking her with him.

"It's fine." she said quietly. It wasn't 'fine'. Nothing was 'fine'.

"No it's not fine, come on." He started walking his arms still around her.

She wrapped her arms around him, hoping she won't fall in the middle of the way. "I have a band. "she said after a few moments of silent.

He smiled "I know, maybe I could here you some time?"

"You'll hate it. "she smiled.

"Why?" Sherlock said taken aback.

"It's rock and metal, and... You hate this stuff."

"But you don't and that's good enough for me..." Sherlock trailed of smiling.

She looked down and smiled, and looked up again. "You will hate it, mock my words."

"No I wont, how's Hamish?" Sherlock flung his arm out to hail a cab as they reached the street.

"He's better than me, that's for sure."

"Sh, your fine I promise. You said he got an A in his test? What test?"

"Biology." she smiled.

Sherlock snorted "I should have known... and... um." Sherlock couldn't finish his sentence, He ushered his daughter into the cab and closed the door behind them.

"And, um?"

"John?" Sherlock whispered the name, staring out the window.

Ophelia hugged him even closer, "Well, the limp is back. It made a comeback. He almost fell down the stairs one day."

Sherlock sighed a tear rolling down his cheek "Anything else?"

"He can't even see the grave."

Sherlock nodded "Will he hate me?" He whispered looking at his daughter and seeing so much of John there.

"No, but it will look like he does."

"What?" Sherlock gripped Ophelia's hands.

"I tried to kill myself six times; I know what I'm talking about."

"Why did you do that?" Sherlock pulled her towards him and held her in his arms not wanting to let go.

"The only things I had were the band and Hamish. I... I guess that in some point it wasn't enough anymore."

"Oh... no, you are to special to do that! The world needs you, you understand? Whatever happens in the future you need to stay here, yeah?"

"You need to under stand that you're talking about yourself as well."

"That was different I had people to protect." Sherlock closed his eyes trying not to cry again.

"You killed them by doing that. "she said quietly and closed her eyes.

"I had to try..." They had pulled up outside 221 baker street Sherlock could remember when they had turned the little flat into a house when Mrs Hudson had moved, They got out of the car and stood in front of the door.

"Are you sure about this?"

"No, I'm scared but I can't live without any of you anymore." Sherlock had gone paler than ever and was shaking slightly.

"It will be okay."She said quietly. And it will. Hamish will be so happy, and dad...

"You go on in." Sherlock but his hand on her back and gently guided her towards the door.

She opened the door quietly and peeked into the house. She opened the door a little more and left it open, looking at her father.

He nodded at her and took a deep breath.

She extended her hand towards him in a tired smile. Her sleeve was pulled all the way down, and covered half of her fingers. She liked big shirts, didn't she? She liked to wear her father's shirts, actually.

He smiled slightly and gripped her fingers "Let's go" He whispered placing a hand on the door ready to push it open.

She guided him into the house and took a deep breath, "its real, isn't it?"

"What is?" He asked as they moved up the stairs to what was still the front room.

"You."

"Yes I am" He said placing a small kiss on the top of her curls.

She smiled a bit and leant on the wall, "Do you still remember what room is what?"

He nodded, "How could I forget?" He started towards the room that He and John had once shared, and knocked on the door.

She walked a few steps away into her room and closed the door. There was no answer from behind the door, yet.

Sherlock took a deep breath and opened the door.

John was asleep, clenching the pillow Sherlock used to lay his head on. His own pillow looked almost soaked as if he cried his eyes out. His breathes were shaking.

"Oh John..." Sherlock moved towards the sleeping doctor and sat on the bed.

"Sherlock..."he whispered in his sleep, his grip tightens.

Sherlock pulled Johns hand away from the pillow and held it gently, "I'm here John, I'm here, I wont ever leave again I promise."

His eyes opened when he felt the touch of a human. "How did you make the miracle twice?" was all he said. He tightened the grip in Sherlock's hands, looking at him with the sleep already leaving him.

"John?" Sherlock had tears pouring down his face.

"You're back..."

"Yes." Sherlock nodded not knowing what else to do or say.

He pulled Sherlock into a hug, "You bloody idiot. Again?"

"Again?" Sherlock gripped John.

"Another faked suicide? I should have known it was fake, eh?"

Sherlock smiled slightly "I'm so sorry John..."

"You better be." his voice broke and he started to cry.

Sherlock held John as he cried shedding a few tears himself, He kissed Johns forehead while wiping away the tears that lay on his cheeks.

"It's over now." he whispered.

"I love you John."

"I love you more than you can ever imagine."

Sherlock sat back with his head on the pillow and John clutched to his chest.

John closed his eyes, listening to Sherlock's heartbeats, "How are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know about Hamish but Ophelia already knows, In fact she is listening though her wall."

John smiled at that, "Of course... I think its best that she knew first."

"Yes, I had no Idea she would take it this bad, tell me the truth how is Hamish?"

"Basically, he's the one that is actually not that bad. He misses you like half of him is missing and he cries every night before he falls asleep, but we all did it. I think that he was the only one that didn't have break downs in the day. He was the one that kept smiling most of the time."

Sherlock smiled "He is so much like you, brave and strong." He looked at his watch 11:30 too late to wake his son now.

"He is so much like you as well."

Sherlock smiled and kissed John again this time on top of his head.

"Can I come too?" Ophelia asked from behind the door.

Sherlock looked over to his daughter and held his arm out ready to wrap it round her.

She smiled and crawled into the bed next to the two of them. She smiled and closed her eyes," You won't leave again, right?" she asked quietly, John quietly looks at the two of them.

"I promise" Sherlock whispered.

* * *

Thanks for reading! please leave a review! :D


End file.
